megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Alilat
Alilat is a demon in the series. History Al-Lat was one of three main idols alongside al-'Uzza and al-Manat worshipped by the people of Mecca before the message of Islam was spread by the prophet Muhammad. Its origins are traced from the traditions of Sumerian civilization brought to pre-Islamic Arabia by merchants and nomads who idolized stones in their daily life. In one instance, it is regarded as a goddess, and had a son Dusura, who was idolized by the people of Petra in ancient Jordan. Alilat is associated with the morning star, which is also associated with Venus. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Entity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Geist Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Entity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Entity Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Entity Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Empress Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Empress Arcana *''Persona 5 Royal: Empress Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Race *Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Entity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Alilat appeared as a rare boss spawn in the 2014 Nightmare Ride Show event instance. Defeating her allowed players a chance at obtaining the ability to fuse her in a special triple fusion of Hecate, Artemis and Parvati. She reappeared as one of the two bosses in the Kappa and the Lost Utopia event later that year, spawning in the Yodobashi Underground in the shrine across from where Albion spawned. Like Artemis, she possesses the Moon Goddess feature that significantly boosts synthesis success rates. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' She appears as the single demon of the Geist race (besides Anat in Redux), and as a powerful boss in Sector Grus in a New Game Plus EX Mission. In that capacity, she serves as the lock holding back the power of the Demiurge, who is seeking to reassemble itself. She possesses several highly damaging attacks such as Megidolaon, and can charge it up with Concentrate for complete wipeouts, or even use Diarahan to fully restore herself to full health. As she lies dying, she fervently whispers "he," even with the lock shattered, cannot do anything to avert the revival of the "goddess-worshipping world he once trampled." This is but one of the many times the game implies the angel both requesting Alilat's death and the destruction of Demiurge is YHVH and the reason for the enmity between the Mothers of the Schwarzwelt and the forces of Law. Upon her death, her skull, the Rare Forma Nabatea Stone, can be used to create one of the game's last SubApps: Scanning Zero, which is replaced by Columbus in Redux. Her special fusion is also unlocked, which consists of Peri, Azrael and Israfel. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Alilat can be summoned in the Cathedral of Shadows through a special fusion of Peri, Azrael and Israfel once Nanashi can control level 84 demons. She can teach Nanashi the Diarahan, Megidolaon, Concentrate and Makarabreak skills through her Demon Whisper. Alilat benefits from learning Almighty, healing and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alilat is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the hero Saladin. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Alilat is a common enemy at the upper right-hand regions of the Power Plant's B1 floor. It will also be guarding a gold node in Power Plant, B1. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5 Royal'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Arabian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas